


Science and Kryptonite

by Thordisx



Category: Clark Kent - Fandom, Jane Foster - Fandom, Kentfoster, Man of Steel (2013), Marvel, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thordisx/pseuds/Thordisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Jane Foster and Clark Kent dabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science and Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: Anniemadeofclay
> 
>  
> 
> In which Clark tells Jane he is Superman

Jane didn’t exactly know how to she got here but she did and now she just wanted to run away. But no that would the most coward action she has ever done in her life. Clark asked her out for a date and she said yes. Besides Darcy wouldn’t leave her alone if she didn’t come.

_“You’ll thank me later Jane.” Darcy said before pushing her out the door._

 

Her phone vibrated.

_‘Sorry I’m running a little late. I’ll be there in 5 minutes, traffic is murder.’_

_‘Okay’_ she replied quickly.

All right so she likes Clark Kent a little more than she should, perhaps she felt that this would actually work out since he is an ordinary man. Jane was done dating heroes and villains, well Loki doesn’t count he just used her for his benefit against Thor. She was a fool to believe in Loki’s kind words. But Thor was different; he was generous and so humble.  Though Jane waited two years for his return in the end they both knew it wouldn’t work out. He was bounded to be king and protect the whole the nine realms, she couldn’t bring herself to ask him not to.

In the back of her mind she felt uncomfortable and confused, she remembered when she dated Donald Blake. Things didn’t quite workout, maybe perhaps because they were different from one another and the only reason they started dating was because they both felt lonely. But it felt different with Clark. They actually had a lot in common which was strange. Or how Darcy would put it. “ _Wow. His actually the guy version of you Jane.” Darcy mimicked._

Jane breathed, looking over to the window. She saw Clark struggling with his tie and walking into the entrance door. His indigo eyes searching for her, when he spotted her in the corner of the restaurant he smiled widely.

“Jane.” He murmured.

Jane’s chocolate eyes stared up at him and she grinned.

“Hey.”

“I am so sorry for running late.”

“It’s fine.”

Clark’s smile grew wider.

“I actually have something to tell you.”

 _Great. Oh great. His married.  I knew it was too good to be true._ Jane thought. 

Clark paused for a moment; he wanted to be honest with her. If he wanted their relationship to work out and honestly had to come first. Deep inside, he knew he could trust Jane Foster.

“I want to be honest with you and it’s best if I just come straight forward with you about it.”

“Are you married?” Jane asked.

Clark’s eyebrows furrowed together, “No.”

“Thank God.” Jane whispered to herself.

Clark chuckled he had heard Jane. He was thankful for his tremendous hearing.

He stood up and extended his hand to her. Jane looked confused for a moment.

“It’s better if I show you.” He said.

Jane reached for his hand and stood up. Their fingers intertwined, his long fingers warming her cold ones. It felt nice and for the first time Jane could stop worrying about everything that cross her mind. They walked up into an empty alley, Clark step in front of her.

“Close your eyes.”

She did.

A gash of wind blow against her brown long hair.

“Don’t open your eyes until I tell you.” Clark warned her.

“All right.”

The wind felt pleasant in her face, cold and calming at the same time.  Each second it seem that it was getting colder.

“When you open your eyes, please don’t scream. I have a good hold on you.”

_Weird, why would he say that when they were down in the ground? Or so Jane thought._

Jane opened her eyes slowly and she was met by Clark’s smile. Expect, it wasn’t the Clark she knew and she wasn’t in the ground anymore either. She really wanted to scream.

Jane looked down, they were over 500 feet up in the air, and she pulled herself a little closer to him. She heard him chuckle.

“I have a good hold of you Jane, don’t worry.”

Jane couldn’t focus but she wanted answers and she wanted them fast.

“Mind telling me why we are doing up here, and why would you even-“

 _Wait. Wait. Wait._ Jane stopped talking.

“You’re Superman?” Jane asked, turning to face him.

“Yes.”

_Great. Typical._

Jane didn’t say another word.

“Are you scared?” Clark asked

“No.”

“Jane.”

She really wanted to smack him, but she should give him credit for being honest with her. No secrets between them, which was a good sign he cared about her.

“Can you put me down now?”

“Jane.”

“Please.” 

He didn’t haste, he did what she had asked him to do. When they reach the ground Jane let go of him.

“Jane.”

She sighed, “I know you’re trying to be honest but-“

“I am different Jane. I have no attentions in hurting you.” His eyes sadden; maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to tell her that he was Superman.

She haste for a moment, and looked at him. She was really going to regret this later on. Instead she rushed toward him and crashed her lips with his. He embraced her in his arms.


End file.
